Game
by blueball96
Summary: there is a game where leads Kahoko almost kissed someone...who? read and find out! New chapter here.
1. Chap 1:The Game

**Hello! I edited this chapter for you so you guys will be more comfortable in reading it and not my previous one. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Game**

The concour of the participants were celebrating Christmas party held at Fuyuumi's villa. When they arrived at the venue, it was already decorated. Amou Nami was there because she blackmailed Kanayan and by blackmailing, it meant his stolen pictures.

Amou was the first one to enter at the villa. "Woah! Fuyuumi-chan,your place is great!" Amou said while darting out her eyes everywhere and she started to take pictures for her scoop.

"A-arigato A-Amou-se-senpai" Fuyuumi thanked her bashfully with a pink tint on her cheeks.

"**HEY GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LET'S START THE PARTY NOW**!" Kazuki hollered making Tsuchiura to take a step away from him.

"Hihara-senpai, will you please lower your voice, you're being too loud. Look at Fuyuumi-san." Tsuchiura pointed at Fuyuumi who is hiding at Amou's back looking scared.

Realizing what he did, he furiously bowed many times saying that he is sorry. Shouko on the other hand flinched but said that it is okay.

"Why did I agree here to come again?" the blue-haired lad mumbled grumpily. Actually he really didn't want to come, but since that the green haired soccer freak pushed his buttons, he unwillingly came here just to prove that he isn't such a kill joy.

"Oh right" he muttered as he slaps his forehead. Note to self: Never ever lower your level at Tsuchiura's immaturity.

When Kahoko saw Len's face, as she remembered Tsuchiura and Tsukimori's bickering last week. She giggled at herself causing Keiichi to look at her. "Ah.. Hino-senpai, why... are you... laughing?" Keiichi's voice were still deep and thick from his sleep while looking at her confused with his droopy eyes. "It's nothing, Shimizu-kun" Kahoko chuckled at his cute appearance.

.

.

.

Amou put the CD into the DVD player as the music blast through the speakers, making the atmosphere lively.

Everyone formed a little circle as they listened at Kanazawa's speech. **(lol what speech)**

"As you all know, I gathered you all here to have a Christmas party for you guys, you're not here to practice, but to relax and have fun and yadda yadda.." Kanazawa said as he took some drinks after he is done talking.

Amou, being a party people girl, she is the one who organize some silly games at the party

"Hey guys! I have a game called "Blind folded pairs". But before I can tell you the mechanics, I need two pairs containing a girl and a boy." she said while looking at them.

A minute has passed and seems no one likes to join.

"Geez guys, don't be such a kill joy! Since no one wants to play, I'll choose. Okay, Kaho-chan and Shouko-chan! and for the boys.. hmm" her eyes landed on Tsukimori and Shimizu "Tsukimori and Shimizu!" she yelled excitedly.

Len really doesn't want to take part, but since he saw Tsuchiura's smirk mocking at him, he decided to join as well.

"Alright, since we have the players, let me explain the mechanics. The pairs will just need to finish the apple in the fastest time to win, but to add the thrill, they are blind folded and no using of hands are allowed. Once you touch the apple with your hands, the team will be disqualified. First pair to finish wins!" she finished in one breathing.

Fuyuumi chose Shimizu to be her partner while Kahoko having no choice, ended up being the other pair of that she doesn't like him, but she is scared that she might anger Tsukimori knowing that she is clumsy and him being cold.

As Amou finished setting up the apple hanging above them, the two pairs immediately went to their place and wore their blindfolds. Shouko and Keiichi are ready,their hands on each others shoulders while Kahoko positioned her hands at his broad shoulder to make it easy for her while Len hesitated first, but then he just place his hand on Kahokos arm holding her gently.

Amou squealed when she saw how cute those two couples are, she secretly took a picture of them for future use. Sensing that they are already settled,she nod to herself as she declared "ready.. get set.. **GO!"**

* * *

**How was it? is it better?I'm really sorry that it is too short again. **

**Hope you like it and Review!**

**-blueball96**


	2. Chap 2: Apple

**Hello again! thanks for the reviews, as you can see the first chap is not well written cuz i wrote late at night ^^ **

**Oh and what's with this weird title ,here is the meaning**

**Mansanas - thats what apple called in Tagalog language (in the Philippines)**

**then apple, I just combine them **

**

* * *

****Chap 2: Mansapple**

Amou: GO!

The two kouhai began eating, Shouko was the first to bite and also blushing by the sudden contact, while Keiichi was also eating but slowly because of his sleepiness.

The apple was moving forward and backwards causing the apple to bump on their faces,both of them were eating slowly because Fuyuumi was so shy and Keiichi was sleepy,

the group of people that were watching found it funny and silly so they laughed..so the two were having a fun and hard time.

Amou: Oh my gosh! this is sweet! (taking pictures on her kouhais)

Kanazawa: Those kids are too slow

Tsuchiura: don't they forget that they need to finish it first before the other team gets done?

Hihara: "oh I wish I were at Tsukimori's state stupid me" he thought

Yunoki: My my those two never changed (smilling ever so lightly)

* * *

**At Len and Kaho**

"Hino, if you want to win, I will hold the apple by my mouth while you eat it." Len said

"Hmm that's a good idea Tsukimori-kun" Kaho said while nodding in agreement so...

Kahoko took the first bite, her face was showing a slight tinge of pink at her cheeks and so was Len. Len took a bite but not eating the apple, he was holding it.

Then again Hino took another bite. Len was pressured so the apple slipped away from his mouth.

This cause the apple to move left and began to lean again, since the apple was not there, their lips were merely millimeters away when...Smack!

**(A/N: remember they were wearing blindfolds)**

Tsuchiura and Hihara were surprised and their eyes were wide,while Yunoki found it amusing, Amou had a chance to take the picture of it while Hiroto was smilling.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter, I can't think of anything to make this chapter any longer but I hope you guys will still review and also please read my another story "Why is it hard for me to stay?" well Review!**


	3. Chap 3: What is that?

**Thanks for the reviews guys especially Neko ^^ I'll try my best here

* * *

****Chap 3:What is that? (Ano yan?)**

Kahoko began to lean again, since the apple was not there, their lips were merely millimeters away when...Smack! an apple hit her head!

"Ouch!" Kahoko said while rubbing the side of her head

**(A/N: remember the apple slipped then it move to the left so it was swinging)**

Len was surprised because Kaho groaned in pain "oi Hino are you alright?" Tsuchiura asked , his voice was showing a hint of worry about his bestfriend.

**(A/N: what? they are alredy bestfriends)**

"yeah I'm fine Tsuchiura-kun" Hino said with an assuring smile, "what happened to you Hino?" Len asked "the apple hit my head, I thought you are holding it Tsukimori-kun?" she asked

"Gomen Hino, the apple slipped at my mouth;Let's just eat the apple again" Tsukimori stated. "h-hai!" Kaho quickly replied. so the two were eating again.

"What a face Kaho-chan!" Amou stated while laughing ,she looked at the camera she captured the one that Hino was hit by an apple, the exact. Hino ignored it of course she was eating.

"My my I thought something was going to happen big time" Yunoki said. "yeah , I thought the Violin romance will came true" Amou agreed. "whoa that was close" Tsuchiura and Hihara thought and sighed of relief.

"those two" Kanazawa said.

**At Shouko and Keiichi**

"what... was... that.. about?" Keiichi asked. "the apple hit Kaho-senpai's head" Shouko answered. " aahhh,...let's just continue to... eat" Keiichi said with a sleepy tone. "hai" Shouko replied, now her face was so red and hot.

then the apple again was swinging, bumping at their faces,then they both bite at the apple and they looked like their kissing but there was a wall beind it.

Oh and they are almost to the half of the apple

"those two are so cute! I think they can make a cute couple" Amou said while taking some shots to be four guys nodded. Yeah their kouhais are so cute and respectful they are so lucky to have them.

**At Len and Kaho**

Kahoko was taking another bite, making it t the half of the apple. Len's heart was beating so fast and he was tense, he feel happy and comfortable at Hino while her hands is still at his broad shoulder,

"Hino, I think it's my turn to eat, you hold the apple" Tsukimori said "yosh" Hino replied,of course the apple was again swinging because Len take off from his again Hino and Tsukimori begin to lean again,

searching for the apple,but Hino was faster to lean, her lips bumped to something, "what is that? it's so soft and warm" Hino thought then Tsukimori was so surprised, all of the group were also surprised then blush crept to Tsukimori's

face. Hino was too dense, she still didn't take off her lips and lasted in a minute when she realized something and that was...

* * *

**Cut! okay enough for that chapter, Im still waiting for Neko Meow to update her story "Never too late" love it!**

**reviews please**

**sorry for the short chapter gomen gomen**


	4. Chap 4: The thing

**Another chapter thanks for the review guys I appreciated it. Chap 4 is here!**

**Chap 4: The "thing"**

Kahoko was taking another bite, making it t the half of the apple. Len's heart was beating so fast and he was tense, he feel happy and comfortable at Hino while her hands is still at his broad shoulder,

"Hino, I think it's my turn to eat, you hold the apple" Tsukimori said "yosh" Hino replied,of course the apple was again swinging because Len take off from his again Hino and Tsukimori begin to lean again,

searching for the apple,but Hino was faster to lean, her lips bumped to something, "what is that? it's so soft and warm" Hino thought then Tsukimori was so surprised, all of the group were also surprised then blush crept to Tsukimori's

face Hino was so dense, she still didn't take off her lips and lasted in a minute when she realized something and becomes that was...Tsukimori's cheek!

She took off her blindfold then she saw Len was beet red same as hers and he also took off the blindfold. Then she quickly realized, "gomen Tsukimori-kun! I didn't mean it" she apologized and her head was so low because of

embarrassment.

"It's okay Hino" Len immediately replied, he recovered fast from the incident and remained in showing his poker face again. Len turned his back facing her and started to leave."Sorry, but I have to go to my room" he said.

He never felt so embarrassed in front of everyone. Of course he was not mad, instead he feels something that he cannot also explain. Like feeling the butterflies floating around his stomach.

The two kouhai stop eating and started to take off their blindfolds to see what's the commotion was all about. Kahoko was like taken aback at his actions but because she was so kind-hearted, she let it pass.

Then she started to think that Tsukimori was angry at her. "What if Tsukimori-kun will stop teaching me on the violin? Can he forgive me? Even if I said sorry and I was forgiven, is he still angry? I didn't meant to, Oh no what should I do?"

she asked so many questions floating around inside her thoughts. Tsuchiura was the one who recovered among the group and break the ice,"Hino. I guess that you should talk to hin later. Maybe he was just too shocked" Tsuchiura

stated. "yeah, I guess you are right, thanks Tsuchiura-kun"she said.

"oh, I think it's Lunch already Okay, Let's just eat first kay?" Kanawa said. "Hino, go and find Tsukimori and tell that it's lunch" Kanayan suggested. "Alright" she replied then she goes to search for him.

* * *

**So you thought it was his lips ne? hahah^^**

**Okay another short chapter. so sorry Im just lazy so forgive me, but hey! I update everyday so don't be mad. REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	5. Chap 5: Innocent

**Hey guys! thanks for the review anddd I feel like I'm ignored that I didn't get at least 5 reviews although I got 2 but it doesn't matter! I'm not cruel as you think ok?**

**so enough with the blabbering and let's start the next chap! ^^ oh and thanks for the reviews, I appreciated it especially to:**

**NekoMeow**

**Edogawa Ai-chan**

**ozzyfan97**

**yasnky**

**GreenBubbles**

**thanks for the reviews! and also thank you for supporting my story! (cries)**

**

* * *

**

**Chap 5: Innocent**

Hino sighed as she went to the room of the blue-haired lad, Tsukimori Len. She was a little nervous but that didn't stop her from taking a step and making the first knock on the door.

"Tsukimori-kun, time for lunch" Hino said. After a waiting a minute, there was no response. "Eh? what happened to him?" she thought.

Then taking the second knock, "Tsukimori-kun, Kanazawa-sensei said that it's time for lunch." Hino declared, but this time a little louder. But to her avail, again there was no response.

"Ara? what's wrong with that guy?" Hino scratched her head not knowing what to do next. "Waaah! maybe he is still mad at me for ki- I mean touching his cheek with my lips!" thoughts came out of her head again.

Suddenly, she turned the door knob unconciously, "Ara? Tsukimori-kun didn't lock?" Her curiosity was eating her, so without a doubt, she went inside the room only to find Len was sleeping.

* * *

Hino grasp on what she was seeing, A Tsukimori Len deep in sleep like princess Aurora.

His body were facing the left side, his knees were bent performing an angle between his thights and knees. His face were also facing the left side, head was giving a little bow.

His right hand were under his neck, Hino found a book beside his sleeping face. Len's eyes were softly shut,bangs were scattered at his forehead; onesided and his lips was slightly ajar.

Overall, he looked not just handsome but **Innocent. **He looked like Shimizu-kun though, but hey Keiichi was a cute kouhai.

**

* * *

**

"Should I wake Tsukimori-kun for lunch? wait, isn't that rude? What if he's hungry?" her thoughts were boomering inside her head. "Ah! I will just try to wake him up"

Then Hino walked to the sleeping figure, bending down until their face were at a millimeter distance. "Tsukimori-kun?" she whispered "It's time for lunch" she continued while tapping his broad shoulder lightly.

She tried that again but it only turns out that Tsukimori groaned and moved his body slightly. This cause to Hino to flinch and to be stiff. Then her sight landed at his eyes. "Wow! I never thought Tsukimori-kun have a long eyelashes!"

**(A/N: Hey, I think this part in the manga when Hihara said that to Shimizu while waking him up at their stay at Fuyuumi's villa)**

Hino unconciously touched his cheek and his forehead, her hands brushed off a few strands of his hair to see clearly his face. She suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly takes off her hand. "Wha- what am I doing! this is wrong!"

Hino said out loud causing again the lad to move. Hino quickly move away her head to the lad and become stiff again. After a few minutes of standing beside that bed like a statue, Hino gave up.

She picked up the blanket beside the Tsukimori's pillow and sighed. She freely scatter the blanked up in the air and landed on Len's broad shoulder. Kahoko picks up the book beside him and she read the title -Pride and Prejudice

by Jane Austen. " I thought Ive read this book before, is there a character of Mr. Darcy or something?" But oh well , she just shrugs then place the book beside the side table. Taking one last glance of the Ice Prince, she smiled and

after feeling contented, she walk on her heels and leaves the room of Len Tsukimori- the Seiso's violin progidy, walking joining them for lunch and tell them that Tsukimori was at sleep.

* * *

**So how was the story? is it good or not? hehehe so here is the chapter 5! love ya guys! hey! also please read my other story "Why is it hard for me to say?" I felt that my another story was ignored, please say if I will continue **

**or not so it will not be a waste ok? so sorry for the short chapter and yeah, I'm still waiting for Neko Meow's "Never too late" that story was awesome although I still don't review, isn't it unfair?**

**haha I guess people in the real world are not that nice **

**please read and review!**

**^^ by blueball96**


	6. Chap 6: Len's Pov

**Heyo! I'm back, now I'm in the mood to write the new chapter. :D sorry for the delay guys. and Thanks for the ones who reviewed. Thanks for the suggestion _Amulet Crimson._**

**okay okay.. I want Neko Meow's Never too late. Neko! where are you? **

**

* * *

**

Len's Pov

I walk fast into my room. My face was still feeling hot. That girl, so dense and stupid. Who knew an amateur like her can really understand music? As a tutor, I can say she really improved a lot.

Okay I will take my words back of her as being an amateur. "Yo Tsukimori, why did you changed the topic?" his another of him told him. "Wha-who are you?" Len asked, confused of course.

"I'm you!, just inside" the other Tsukimori said. Now, was he going crazy?. " hn" Len replied. "Now back to the topic, you are still blushing from the incident", his other- self said. "I am not!" he yelled.

"wushuuu, maybe you like Hino-san, or should I say your Kahoko?" the other one said. "I don't like her!" he said, very annoyed. "Well if you don't like her, maybe you love her?" the other Tsukimori said.

Now, we knew that this is the other side of Len? It is out of his character. "No way." he answered. "sus, your just a denial king." his other one teased him AGAIN.

Len just stand there, very irritated, his forehead were crumpled, arms across his chest, tapping impatiently to the floor. He made a face like that when Hino was clumsy in playing the violin.

...4...3...2...1... KABOOM!

"Yeah, right. Now will you shut the hell up?" Len ordered, annoyed.

Of course his companion inside was offended for saying such words.

" Whatever. Ice Cube" the Tsukimori replied, with cold and firm voice. Tsukimori flinched. Who knew that the "him" was like that to others? of course all of us! even you! yes you! the one who is reading like an idiot here. Kidding.

Except for him of course. But now he knew. "wow, was that me, the one who is very cold to everyone? , and he is also an ice cube like me because he is me. Well whatever." he said.

**Okay. I'm just kidding about this one, here's the real one!**

**Normal pov**

As Kahoko went outside the room, Len"s eyes slowly opened up and suddenly sat up. Taking a small yawn, stretch his neck. Then his thoughts were still focusing on Hino. After comprehending what happened earlier.

As his serious face suddenly glow. A smile plastered on his lips. A smile that is so vulnerable. Tsukimori could be so fragile sometimes. I wonder what will happen if he is like that at the beginning. Okay he will be so freaking handsome!

He was deep in thought. Then he unconsciously touched where his cheek where Kahoko accidentally kissed it. Len's eyes soften. He smiled again for the second time. This one was his true smile. Oh Amou will be so happy if she could get a picture of this.

**Len's Pov**

**Flashback**

I walk fast until my feet dragged me to my room. My face was still feeling hot. That girl, really what is her problem?, but why? Why am I not angry? I feel something. So weird. Well, whatever.

I need to think of a way to apologize to her. I don't want to have an awkward session with her. I can say that she is forgiven. It's not a big deal anyway. But she is the first girl who kissed me on the cheek.

I sat up on my bed and took the book on the side table. Pride and Prejudice. Somewhat, I can relate the participant of the concourse including me to them. After a few minutes, my eyes were feeling heavy.

I blink and blink until I finally closed my eyes. Taking a little nap won't hurt. I lied down and already fast asleep.

A few minutes of taking a nap. I heard Hino, wait Hino? inside my room? what was she thinking?, really that girl.

I can feel her breath on my cheeks. Wait, what is she doing? I heard her say my name. Calling me for lunch.

I am still afraid of what will happen if I opened my eyes. I don't want to feel awkward with her. I am Tsukimori Len, I need to be confident when I am with her. The prodigy, the well-known, the genius, the Ice-cube.

Wait, what? the hell, only Tsuchiura would call me that. I groaned and moved slightly when I realized that stupid soccer green head freak.

Then I realized Hino was still here! Maybe that caused her to be stiff.

I heard her say that I have long eyelashes. That was childish. Her voice.

I felt that her hand was touching my face. It caused me to become stiff. Her hands came up with my cheek, forehead then suddenly brushed off some few strands of my hair. I thought she will do something unexpected.

But good thing she realized what she did to me. I just moved in revenge.

I waited a few minutes. Then I fell something warm and soft. Now she is putting on my blankets.

"Pride and Prejudice" she said. Now what? Urgh what's wrong with woman? When will she get out of my room?

Oh and I heard her murmured something. I want to take a peek of her.

And.. I see her innocent smile. Her face was perfectly matched with that smile. I wonder how God knows how to put such an angelic face. What am I thinking? I just want her out of my room.

There she stood. After a million years of standing. Finally, she got out of my room.

**END**

* * *

**Okay, that was something. I want you guys to review. I think Len is OOC. I'm so sad. nah, tired of the drama. I really want you guys to review. If i can get a lot of it. I can update the next chapter.**

**The 1st pov of len was a christmas gift to you all.  
**

**Oh,, please tell me what you want to suggest in the game. I want games , that has a pair of boy and a girl but was enjoyable. Oh and don't be shy when you want to criticize or praise me :P**

**This chapter is the longest I think.**

**I thought you guys will abadon this story! but yeah, thanks for who will review and thanks for nothing who will run.**

**See ya guys in the next chapter!**

**:P**

**Blueball96**


	7. Note

Hey guys, just so you know, MY STORY IS STILL NOT OVER YET. But I am having an ultimate Author's block.

Will someone help me the continuation of my story? any suggestions will be much appreciated.

And it's summer break here so I will upload soon?

Please any ideas will help

Thanks a lot.

-Blueball96


	8. Chap 8: Apologize

**Okay I'm back! I'm really sorry that I almost abandon this story for almost 2 years? Thank you to Hercolanium for encouraging me to finish and to update a chapter in this story. **

* * *

**Apologize**

Len heaved a sigh after Kahoko got out of his room. He decided that he should go downstairs and to take his lunch with them or else he'll starve. The lunch was kinda awkward by the way, but there is Kazuki and Kanazawa to lighten up the mood. Len sometimes took a glance at Kahoko once in a while who is talking to Tsuchiura while they were eating. He can't help but to cast a glare at Tsuchiura when he sees them having fun.

.

.

.

After lunch, everyone took their leisure time to explore Fuyuumi's Villa and some doing their own business. Since Kahoko saw that Len is heading back to his room, she decided that it is the time to talk to him and apologize. Taking a deep breath, she holds up her fist to knock the door.

"Tsukimori-kun, can I come in?" she heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"What do you need, Hino?" Len cringed at the harsh tone of his voice,( he wasn't just The Ice cube for nothing).

Kahoko flinched, but that doesn't hinders her from apologizing. She took a step inside Len's room and shuts the door.

"Anou... I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, I swear it was just and accident! and please please don't be mad at me to point that you will stop tutoring me and... "

"Hino"

"don't be mad at me and continue to ignore me..."

"Hino"

" I'll massage your stiff neck at shoulders after you finish your practice as long as you want! just please forgive me.. " Kahoko continues to blabber and blabber until Tsukimori is starting to get a headache.

"Hino!" Len took a hold of her shoulders causing her to be startled. His eyes softened at her confused face. "Hino it's okay. I'm not mad." he said while holding a chuckle at her state earlier. "Really?" her eyes widened and had a sparkle of hope.

"Yes Hino"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Are you really really sure?"

"Hino..." Len said as he slaps his forehead. "Just kidding Tsukimori-kun" Kahoko giggled at the look of his face."I'll see you later, Tsukimori-kun" Kahoko said as she walks toward the door, before she could turn the doorknob Len called her.

"Hino"

"Yes,, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked.

"Can you give me a massage? My shoulders and neck are feeling stiff" he said while smiling in a teasing crept at her face as she mentally smacks herself. "Maybe some other time, Tsukimori-kun!" then, she dashed right away from his room and slammed the door close.

* * *

**OMG Len smiled! I think he is warming up to Kahoko. Also sorry for a very short chapter. This is just a Review! you can criticize my work by pointing out some grammatical errors and stuff but please don't be rude. Let me here your thoughts. ;)**


End file.
